1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a network among devices, and more particularly, to a method for operating a personal ad-hoc network (PAN) among Bluetooth devices. The present application is based on Korean Application No. KPA 99-52992, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Bluetooth is a specification in which diverse electronic devices can send and receive data with each other using a large bandwidth through radio frequencies without physical cables, and is proposed in “Bluetooth Specification Version 1.0.” At present, Internet access from a mobile communication terminal requires a terminal having a data communication function, a notebook computer, and a separate cable for connecting these two devices. However, if Bluetooth is commercialized, data communications between devices can be conducted wirelessly, and devices such as a digital camera, a printer will not need a cable connection. Bluetooth enables a wireless data communications transmission rate of 1 Mbps with a 10 m maximum transmission distance.
However, though the Bluetooth specification offers point-to-point, or point-to-multipoint connections, it does not offer a centralized control organization, and lacks an administrative function for operating as a network. Also, communications among Bluetooth devices are based on inquiry and page operations, but without a centralized administrative function or scenario, page scan or inquiry scan cannot be performed properly, which makes mutual communications difficult. In addition, there is a drawback in that each device wastes much time collecting information on other devices (for example, address, name, etc.).